


Night Flight

by Jennichi



Series: Bancoran/Maraich 30 Kisses Challenge [3]
Category: Patalliro!
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Theme #20 the road home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennichi/pseuds/Jennichi
Summary: Conversations on a plane. Epilogue to "Crossing Over."





	Night Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue to "Crossing Over."

Maraich was still shaken, and Bancoran didn’t know how to deal with the situation. That is to say, he knew how to deal with it, as he knew intuitively how to deal with all young men, but he didn’t know how to deal with Maraich. The boy had always been largely self-sufficient, and he was frighteningly competent in combat situations. He was resourceful; he had never needed rescue before.

Anger took over. “What the _hell_ were you doing?”

He spoke quietly, since they were hitching a ride on a RAF troop transport and he could feel the dozen pairs of curious eyes watching them. The major and his “assistant” would never blend in with the jump-suited, tired fly-boys.

There, that was a flash of the old fire in Maraich’s visible eye. “You weren’t entirely through the gate when they pulled me aside, so I thought it best to go along quietly until you were in a less vulnerable position.” He flushed slightly, remembering something he’d rather not. “They worked me over fast, then got some drug in me while I was recovering. Things got a little fuzzy after that.”

“I see.” Perhaps he did, in a way. Bancoran had a blind hatred of drugs that could work for you or against you, depending on the situation. “You look tired,” he said after a short silence. “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you when we land.”

Maraich slumped against Bancoran’s shoulder, trusting him to keep an eye on things. It was an easy thing to do, which worried him at times. Not that he ever doubted Ban’s abilities, but....

And, oh, the major did look splendid when he came rushing to the rescue. There was nothing quite like a deadly serious Ban to scare the enemy shitless.

Maraich dreamed then, of past nights and ones to come, and the silky, black hair that surrounded them both. Some people said that when Maraich and Bancoran fought, it was because they enjoyed the sex that came after. People say that make-up sex is the best. The truth, Maraich had long ago decided, was that although there is a lot to be said for make-up sex, homecoming sex is much, much better. Nothing compares to the languid relief that takes over your body when the adrenaline kicks out, the total relaxation of knowing that you are home and safe— No more worries.

Bancoran woke him with a kiss. There was soft warmth and the light, sharp scent of his shampoo that always lingered. Maraich smiled, his mouth curving against the major’s. “Is it ‘good morning’ then?” he asked.

There was indeed a faint red tinge to the clouds gathering east of Heathrow. The flight hatch opened with a thump and the ranking officer waved his men off. “Welcome home, boys.”


End file.
